mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony Tema de Abertura
My Little Pony Theme Song é uma música que aparece no início de cada episódio. A versão original foi composta por Daniel Ingram, e as palavras escritas por Lauren Faust. __TOC__ Letra Português Brasileiro thumb|right|300px|Segunda e Terceira Temporada thumb|right|300px|Quarta Temporada :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::(My Little Pony) ::Eu imaginei como seria ::(My Little Pony) ::Comigo dividindo a magia ::Aventuras :[Pinkie Pie] ::Diversão :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Fiel e forte ::Um grande coração :[Fluttershy] ::Gentileza :[Pinkie Pie] ::Na hora certa :[Twilight Sparkle] ::E a magia está completa ::My little pony ::Sua amizade hoje é tudo para mim Letra Português Europeu :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::(My Little Pony) ::É importante uma amizade assim. ::(My Little Pony) ::Dizes como é a magia p'ra mim. ::Aventura :[Pinkie Pie] ::Diversão :[Twilight Sparkle] ::Um grande coração ::Forte que me diz :[Fluttershy] ::Ter amigos ::Tu vais ver: :[Twilight Sparkle] ::A magia deve ser muito feliz ::My Little Pony ::Sabes que tu és o meu melhor amigo? Letra Inglês :[Cantora] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... :[Twilight Sparkle] ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :[Rainbow Dash] ::Big adventure :[Pinkie Pie] ::Tons of fun :[Rarity] ::A beautiful heart :[Applejack] ::Faithful and strong :[Fluttershy] ::Sharing kindness! :[Twilight Sparkle] ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Versão Extendida :My Little Pony, My Little Pony, :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! Versão de Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls Tema de Abertura é a abertura do filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls. É uma versão remix da abertura da série. Português Brasileiro :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::(My Little Pony) :[Fluttershy] (comparando com a abertura da série) ::Eu imaginei como seria ::(My Little Pony) ::Comigo dividindo a magia ::(My Little Pony) (eco) ::(My Little Pony) ::Me perguntava: o que era um amigo? ::(My Little Pony) ::Pra dividir a magia comigo ::(My Little Pony) (eco) ::É fácil fazer ::A magia vamos completar ::Nossa amizade não vai acabar! Inglês :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (eco) ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (eco) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Galeria Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Equestria Girls Categoria:Equestria Girls